Many shoe designs have been developed in the last twenty years using the integration of weights and shoes for the purpose of exercise. U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,924 issued to Jack M. Sabat incorporates various different shapes of weights and uses various buckles and fasteners to adjust the variable weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,613 issued to James H. Williams uses flat weights that have been embodied in an interchangeable shoe insole. There is also U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,776 issued to Wagner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,921 issued to Valuikas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,982 issued to Mcgowan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,245 issued to R. P. Glynn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,781 issued to Bury, U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,743 issued to Roehrig Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,432 issued to Stempski. Respectively none of the above shoe designs accomplish a total, complete and independent variable weight or weight shoe function.
The prior art designs for the field of weighted shoes: the weights are placed on various locations of the upper portions of the shoe, are not * concentrated in one part of the shoe, do not cover the entire movement of the foot, heel to toe etc. Use an array of various shapes of weights and an array of buckles and fasteners, are not independent from the upper portion of the shoe and are weighted insoles that do not belong to the actual construction of the shoe. All of these limitations make it tedious and time consuming to the wearer of these shoes.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a shoe that focuses only on the rubber sole of the shoe for the use of variable weight exchange and attach ability. It is a further objective to provide a shoe that uses weights of one geometrical shape only. It is a further objective to provide a shoe that allows weights to be distributed and centralized throughout their entire foot and not just in the heel to middle section of the foot. It is still a further objective of the invention provide a weighted shoe that does not interfere with the upper portion or material of the shoe; upper forefoot, heel, foreword end, and after end, etc. It is yet a further objective to allow the wearer to adjust and remove variable weights by the use of tools (allen wrench) or manually by means of a turning knob.
The objectives in the present art are respectively limited in the prior art and none of the inventions found, studied or researched include all of the requirements identified.